1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a container listening device aid, and more particularly to an ear phone listening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's society has become music oriented with the availability of music more convenient than in recent years. Many devices allow people to listen to music nearly everywhere. However, currently limitations arise for those persons wearing certain articles of clothing, for example a helmet or hat, to easily and safely listen to music. A need exists for a safe and durable listening device to provide music on demand while wearing certain articles of clothing.